Joseph Joestar/Abilities and Powers
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Hamon Joseph inherited Hamon abilities from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as well as his mother Lisa Lisa. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. After his Hamon training, he frequently combines his Hamon with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later in Part III, he shows that he is able to pass the Hamon through his Stand. Attacks During his battle with the Pillar Men, Joseph had demonstrated several techniques similar to his grandfather's. * : Joseph infuses his Hamon into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. He used it to block bullets fired by Santana after ripping Stroheim's hair off. * |Ōbādoraibu}}: Much like any other overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Hamon through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Hamon through the thread of his hat and onto Esidisi's being. * |Rībaffu Ōbādoraibu}}: Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. * ： Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Hamon to extend his arm and strike opponents at a longer range. * |Hamon Ōbādoraibu|Lit. Ripple Overdrive}}: Joseph channels the hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. Joseph used it against Kars to cut off his saber and blow his arm. *'Near-Death Survival Technique': After he lit his scarf on fire, Joseph told Kars that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Kars, who would be too distracted to notice Joseph's plan to save Lisa Lisa. *'Hamon Beat:' Joseph charges his hand with Hamon and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Hamon used is his own. Vol. 16 Ch. 148: The Empress (3) American Clackers In order to come up with a special attack, Jojo invented a fighting style that involved infusing the hamon into a pair of normal American Clackers. When infused, the clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin with them, and from there the hamon can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in their use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seem to disappear by hiding them behind their back.Chapter 67-68: Special Attack: JoJo Clackers! * : Joseph chucks the clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, he can slingshot them from his back at the enemy from all directions. * : Joseph chucks both pairs of clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed them when using Clacker Volley. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the 2nd pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like a boomerang works. Ripple_Clacker_Volley.png|Clacker Volley Clackers_Surprise.png|Suprise Attack Clacker_Boomerang.png|Clacker Boomerang Other Equipment Other than his Clackers, Joseph has used a number of other weapons and tools in conjunction with Hamon and his strategic wit. *He used a tommy gun to shoot Straizo and then connected a grenade to his scarf, the pin of which was attached by strings to the pins of several other grenades on his back. *He used Hamon to pop the tops off of a cola bottle against a corrupt police officer and two tequila bottles against two Nazi soldiers as high speed projectiles. *He used the yarn of a wool hat (which is highly conductive of Hamon) to form a net underneath the spike filled arena against Esidisi. *He wielded a large sledgehammer in the chariot race against Wamuu. He also used a heavy crossbow to fire an iron ball at the wall of the arena where it spun around the entire wall and hit Wamuu from behind. Stand Hermit Purple manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both a weapon and a defense. Furthermore, it has been shown to conduct Hamon which could make Hermit Purple one of the more effective stands against those weak to it, such as vampires and pillar men. Joseph develops the Stand after Dio pierces Jonathan's body with the Arrow, upon which it responded to Dio and Enya awakening The World. One of its special abilities (shared with The World) is to use cameras, televisions, and other things to perform a form of fortune telling referred to as spirit photography. When introduced, it was demonstrated that he had to smash an expensive Polaroid camera to do this, and the camera would dispense a picture of DIO. Later on he is seen using televisions for this ability without having to damage them. Hermit Purple is also shown as being able to connect to electronics. Joseph can then check the electronics for tampering, or even control them (such as, he uses Hermit Purple on a TV, and can use it to change channels) The Hermit card primarily gives a meaning of solitude, introspective, or soul-searching, which could symbolize Joseph's lifelong journey. It also carries a more direct meaning of teaching or advising, which is Joseph's main role in Part III. Secret Technique The Joestar family's "secret technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. It was also used by Jotaro later in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul.Chapter 138: Yellow Temperance (4) The secret technique consists of carefully retreating from the opponent, while keeping a close eye on his surroundings for things to use to defeat his opponent. To the untrained eye, it just looks like he is running away like a coward, however he will also use this technique to try to lure an enemy away from others. Quick Wit and Tricks Joseph uses a wide variety of tricks and quick wit to confuse and otherwise get the upper hand on opponents, such as distracting opponents to attack his reflection in a mirror. He is very observant, and will point out things about the enemy to confuse them as well. He'll even stoop to taunts and other things to provoke the enemy if he thinks it'll lead to mistakes he can later take advantage of. He will also resort to cheating if the ends justify the means, as seen against the D'Arby brothers. As a result, Joseph Joestar's mind is quite possibly his deadliest and most valuable asset. References Category:Article management templates